map_game_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
A World Of War: World 8 - The Wargame
"Insert le fancy quote here - Someone" Lore Lore Map Lore Map Lore Map Lore Map Guide Choosing a nation To join AWWOW you must choose your beginning nation. It is advised you research before choosing any nation and decide wisely. You could always change your nation. How to structure your turn "Paragraph Structure" Instead of a tiered structure, you could just write it in a big paragraph. This is suggested if you have a lot of lore which connects everything together, although this can still be done in the tiered structure. You know what a paragraph looks like - you don't need an example! "Tiered Structure" The tiered structure is more common in turn-based free-for-all nation games, like The Future, but you can use it here too. Shown below Italian Empire *'Governement:' *L'aws:' *'Demographics:' *'Economy:' *I'nsert sector/industry here:' *'Insert sector industry here:' *'Military:' *'Italian Armed Forces:' *'Italian Navy:' *'Italian Airforce:' *'War & Conflict:' *'Operation Frostbite:' *'Diplomacy:' *'Nation 1:' *'Nation 2:' "But Aen, What do we write in our turns?" * 'Important Governement Changes: '''Basically what changed in your nation's governement or the new laws you've added to your nation. (Ex. '''Governement: '''A coup happens which causes the Gabonian governement to become fully imperialist) (Ex. '''Laws: '''We state a ban on pork) and you could also add demographics if you want. * '''Important Economic Changes/Attempts to grow: '''You need to write how you are going to affect your industries or try to improve them further to achieve economic growth and success. (Ex: '''Economy / Agriculture: '''Russia increases funding for Agriculture in order to export even more) * '''Important Military changes: '''You will describe how you will try to increase military and manpower and how much Artillery you will build and which part of the military you are trying to improve (Navy, Airforce, Ground forces) And how much is the budget for the military and defense. * '''Conflicts & Wars: '''Here you are going to mention which wars you are going to, You must include the nation and the amount of soldiers you take (Ex. '''Operation Hussar: '''Poland declares war on Belarus and sends 10,000 soldiers to fight in the war) you could be more specific and provide which cities you occupied during your invasion of the said nation. * '''Diplomacy: '''Here you will describe your diplomatic relations with forgien nations. How you will achieve your goals by diplomacy and trying to increase further relation/economic relation with other forgein nations. (Ex. '''Diplomacy: UK: '''France asks the UK for southern England and stronger economic relations) Rules *'Respect the Staff: 'You don't want to get onto the bad side of the staff. Take what the staff say into consideration, and if you have a problem, send a message to Aen. *'Respect other players: 'The other players have not come here to argue with you. It will be expected that you will respect them and vice versa. *'Be realistic: ' No imaginary "MechaHitlers" being "found" and leading your Yemeni armies to victory in Urdestan. *'Be creative: 'Don't be boring. No one likes boring people *'Have fun: '''No one likes a poopy pants Warnings, Kicks, and Bans Warnings Kicks Bans Players Category:Map Games Category:Future Map Games Category:A World of War (Map Gmae Series) Category:Main Page (Map Games)